Bakura, Bakura, what will you do?
by Lumrosa-chan
Summary: Ryou decides to commit suicide, what will Bakura do? Stupid title and summary, I know Pairings: Ryou and Bakura and a hint of Marik and Malik. Oh and everyone? I was previously known as MichaelJacksonFan... hehe...


Yu-gi-oh Fan fiction

Pairing: Ryou and Bakura. With a hint of MarikxMalik.

Summary: Ryou intends to commit suicide without Bakura knowing. What in the world will Bakura do? (Bad summary, I know ) And it's one shot!

Ryou was standing in the rain in a deserted park, his face facing the sky. With the raindrops rolling down from Ryou's face, nobody could notice his tears. He knew nobody cared about him. Bakura never seemed to notice him when he was around. Most of the time though, Bakura would be with Marik and Malik and God knows what they do there. Ryou had purchased several blades from the art store a few days ago and was pleased to see that they were already starting to rust. He would carry out his plan today. He ran back home, hoping that Bakura was not there. If he was, Ryou could always go somewhere else. Ryou looked around carefully, all the while tiptoeing quietly to the bathroom. Although Bakura did not seem to be there, he was not taking any chances. He tiptoed into the bathroom and closed the door. Ryou sighed and slumped down on the floor. He nudged out the blades from his jacket and stared at it for a few moments. Closing his eyes, he slit his wrists with the blades. And since the blades were quite blunt after Ryou testing it for some time (He made the blade blunt on purpose minna), he had to actually saw through his skin, every second filled with immense pain. Ryou started crying softly. He stopped sawing through his skin. He had already lost a lot of blood and all the while, he was losing more. Ryou had written a message on the floor. Then, he just sat there, awaiting his fate, wondering whether the world would be different without him.

"No," Ryou thought bitterly, "Nobody would care"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......

Meanwhile, Marik, Malik and Bakura were sitting in Marik's house. Well… actually Bakura was lying on the couch, Marik was sitting on a beanbag and Malik was observing the two yamis. He knew that something was wrong. Bakura was never this quiet.

"What's wrong Bakura, had a tiff with your lover?" Marik teased Bakura.

Bakura growled and replied, "Ryou ain't my lover and you know it."

Marik whistled and glanced meaningfully at Malik. Malik looked at him questioningly. In response, he licked his lips, extracting a blush from Malik. Suddenly, even before Malik could give a reply, Bakura yelped in pain. Marik and Malik looked at Bakura questioningly, Malik's expression soon turning into horror. Bakura's face was contorted with pain and his wrists were bleeding. Bakura had returned to normal in a minute, but nobody was able to question him because he had bolted out of the door screaming Ryou's name.

Marik looked at Malik with a bored expression.

"W-what the h-hell was t-that all a-about?" Malik stuttered, his face still harbouring that horrified expression.

"Don't know, don't care. Now how 'bout it eh?" Marik replied, licking his lips, once again extracting a deep blush from Malik.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bakura had felt an immense pain his wrists, too much in pain to consider about where it had come from, but the moment he had recovered, he knew that the cause of it was Ryou. He was not angry, no, he was far from angry. Although had it been a different circumstance, Bakura would not have admitted it, but he cared deeply for Ryou. Even though he had tried his hardest to keep it from everyone, Marik had managed to figure it out, thus letting Malik know and so, those two were now the keepers of his deepest secret although Bakura never admitted it. What he needed was Ryou. Ryou was the reason Bakura woke up every day.

When Bakura had reached Ryou's and his house, he kicked down the door, not wanting to waste any time unlocking it. He looked wildly around the room, hoping that Ryou was okay. He then ran upstairs and ran around, looking for Ryou. Just as he passed the bathroom, the smell of blood overwhelmed him. He kicked open the door, relieved that it wasn't locked but that relief soon turned to horror as he saw Ryou sitting in a puddle of blood, his face deathly pale and his eyes closed. When Bakura saw the pattern of blood in front of Ryou, his eyes widened. There, on that very floor was written, "I hate all of you."

Bakura had started crying. He did not believe that Ryou was dead; he would never believe that, so he walked over to Ryou and shook him gently.

"Ryou? Ryou?" Bakura called, and then started to shake Ryou harder, but Ryou did not stir. Bakura was trembling. He did not want to believe that Ryou was dead. He gently picked Ryou up and carried him on his back. Bakura whispered words of encouragement to Ryou all the while on the way to the nearest hospital although he knew that Ryou could not hear him. The moment Bakura had walked into the hospital, the nurse at the reception area noticed that Ryou was deathly pale. She immediately brought a stretcher for Ryou and called two other nurses. Bakura had watched all that was going on around him in a daze. He was weakening. Soon, the nurses had taken Ryou to the Intensive Care Unit.* Bakura sat down, waiting.

A few hours later, a doctor came out and addressed Bakura.

"Excuse me, are you related to…" He checked the information that Bakura had given to the nurse. "… Mr Ryou?" The doctor questioned.

Bakura nodded weakly. "I-I'm his brother" he lied.

The doctor nodded his head and had opened his mouth to start to talk when Bakura jumped up. Bakura's eyes had widened, his eyes brimming with tears. The doctor turned around to see what Bakura had been staring at when he saw it.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but Mr Ryou is dead." The doctor said, not without pity as he watched Bakura stare at the bed being wheeled out with a sheet covering Ryou.

Bakura broke down and started crying out Ryou's name. It took a long time for Bakura's sobbing to subside but it did. When Bakura stood up, his eyes puffy and red, he ran out of the hospital, not caring about anything else. That night, Bakura had promised himself that he would never love and trust another as he did for Ryou. Bakura reverted back to his old ways. From then on, no one saw Bakura smile as he had done when Ryou was around. And after two weeks, no one saw Bakura until they had read the newspaper stating that Bakura had been found in an alley, dead with a gun in his hand and a knife on the floor. He had written on the floor with his blood, "I'm coming Ryou."


End file.
